Talk:Horse Clan Leader
There is some strange thing with the name. In Avatar's script his name is Akwey. But title and address of this page says he is Awkey. Later, in the article below the title his name Akwey as in Cameron's script. So, what's his real name? Akwey or Awkey? --the film credits simply list him as "Horse Clan leader" Name I'm pretty sure the name is "Akwey", as that's how I've seen it spelled on previous websites. The title of the page is most likely a typo. Eltungawng 05:39, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for bringing that to attention, I've placed a problem report to rectify the error. --IWantheUltimateChange 07:35, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Obviously noone noticed my comment to your problem report, so I'll copy&paste here: I was wondering about this for quite a while. The only occurence of the name Akwey in the script is completely out of context to the Horse Clan, it could even be an Omaticaya or whatever. In the credits of the film he is only the "Horse Clan Leader". So how do we even know this is Akwey/Awkey? Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 20:30, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Link 1, a toy of Awkey: Link and mentioned here I hope that helps :) -- 21:08, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::They are all fan sites. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 22:03, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't know that any of this is resolved, but while the title of the page has been fixed to "Akwey", the link in the sidebar still reads "Awkey". Eltungawng 03:12, February 26, 2010 (UTC) http://www.pandorapedia.com/dictionary/english_to_navi I think his name is Akwey, since it's mentioned in the official pandorapedia Akwey (Whatever his name is) the Horse Clan Leader is actually dead... Maybe the credits referred to him as just "Horse Clan Leader" because he was never referred to by name in the film, as he had two very minor appearances. Someone should really ask James Cameron about that. It's drivin' me nuts!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, that's not what I'm writing about. I know I have already dedicated a blog to this, but Akwey (I'm calling him that for short. I don't wanna keep typing Horse Clan Leader, it's bad enough I have to type Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyian- honestly, why'd I pick that as a user name?) Anyways, I was watching Avatar and I WATCHED HIM DIE! He got shot down by an RDA soldier while retreating from the Assault on the Tree of Souls. So, no one edit that but me once it's confirmed that he really died. We'll have someone like Matias or Faern or one of the administrators check it out, because they probably know the most about it and will know where to look. Anyways, someone find out! Unless my eyes are fooling me again, I am almost POSITIVE he died. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 20:21, January 2, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :Speculation stays speculation, no matter how many times you repeat it or how much you want it to be true. If the name bothers you too much, feel free to try meeting Cameron and ask him, but don't forget to make a recording. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 23:14, January 2, 2011 (UTC) : : I should do that! Maybe (if I ever write that letter to James Cameron I planned on writing- I kinda gave up on it) I can write to him in it. Really! I hope I am not the only one in the world being bothered by Akwey's stupid name issues! And don't worry, Faern. If I ever meet him, I'll definitely record it. ;) Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 00:37, January 5, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :